


Please Master

by awesomecookies



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Collars, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub, Facials, Handcuffs, Humiliation, In Public, Kink Exploration, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomecookies/pseuds/awesomecookies
Summary: “Please…” Eiji couldn’t take it anymore.“What do you want Eiji?”“You..” Eiji thrusted back against Ash’s hand.“You need to be more specific.”“I want your cock inside me!” Eiji exclaimed. “I want you to fuck me. I want you to pound your big cock inside me until I can’t think tomorrow. Please wreck me master, claim me. Make me yours.”
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 17
Kudos: 281
Collections: Banana Fish Reverse Big Bang





	Please Master

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FillyRica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FillyRica/gifts).



> First of all, hi this is my first time joining the RBB and I just want to say that is has been the most exciting and stressful experience i have ever experienced in the fandom haha. i have no idea what I'm doing. 
> 
> Second, the beautiful art is made by FillyRika do follower her for more amazing art in Twitter. She has been very supportive and friendly while i worked on this. Thank you
> 
> Third I'd like to thank AgentCoop for being my beta for this fic. This would be an incoherent mess without them  
> And Lastly....I hope you enjoy the smut hahaha. Thanks so much. The title comes from "Please Master" by Allen Ginsberg which is just as risque as this fic. Do give it a read aha

“Oh you’re doing the dishes today?” Ash hummed as he padded out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist. “I’m on dish duty aren’t I?”

Eiji laughed, pausing in his work. “You look a little tired.”

Ash hummed, wrapping his arms around Eiji’s waist. He rested his chin on the crook of his shoulder and neck. This had been how they’ve been spending their weekends nowadays. It had been years since they’d decided to live together and it was all pretty quiet and peaceful at the moment, just how they liked it. Eiji was absolutely content with it too, if he was being honest. He’d never thought he would be this happy.

It had been a hard few years in the start, difficult to heal just like the scars that marred their bodies. Difficult, but not impossible. Ash had done nothing but heal in his time with Eiji. It’s all they could’ve asked for.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep there.” Eiji snapped at Ash, whose breathing had become too even. He’d probably dozed off already. “I can’t wash the dishes if you’re hanging on me like that.”

Ash huffed at his ear, making Eiji shiver.

“Oh?” That got Ash curious, and now his hands started to wander as well. Fingers trailed around his waist, to his chest, then the hem of his boxers, teasing his waistband and the flesh underneath.

“A-ash.” Eiji groaned. “Behave.”

Ash chuckled. “Make me.” Now he slipped his rough hands under Eiji’s black tank top, finding his nipples and playing with the hardened nubs, pinching, pulling, and kneading them as he trailed kisses down Eiji’s neck and shoulders. Eiji remembered with a start that Ash only had a towel to cover up his modesty when his hardness seemed to be getting interested and poked Eiji’s ass.

“W-wait.”

Ash looked up and stopped his ministrations, his fingers doing nothing more but circling Eiji’s nipples in gentle strokes. Okay, that didn’t help the fuzziness that clouded Eiji’s head.

“What’s gotten you so worked up?” Eiji caught his breath.

“Well,” Ash was doing wonders with his fingers. His nipples were sensitive goddamnit and he was using it to his advantage. “I’m thinking about how we haven’t done this in awhile.” As he said this he tugged at them some more. Now Eiji’s knees were about to buckle so he was leaning mostly on Ash for support. He was flushed against his chest and his arousal was becoming more evident. “And see, as I showered, I thought about how much I want you begging for me. Will you indulge me Eiji?”

Goddamn brat. He planned this from the start. Well, it’s not like he needed to do all this, Eiji still would’ve agreed. He didn’t mind getting tied and roughed up, in fact he actually enjoyed it. BDSM was a pretty fun spice in the bedroom, and Eiji felt safe knowing Ash was in control. He felt safe knowing he couldn’t hurt Ash, that it was all at his own pace, and that he could stop whenever he wanted to. He could do whatever he wanted to Eiji, even deny him till the very end of that pleasure. Eiji wanted to give this to Ash, and the fact that he was even comfortable enough to be able to reciprocate was enough for him.

“Alright, let me finish the dishes first.” Eiji clicked his tongue. And then, a new idea came to his head. “Actually, I also have something I want you to indulge me in.”

“Oh? I’m listening.” Ash perked up.

“Well…”

* * *

"Are...are you sure about this?" Ash asked him one more time. It was a little reassuring and also cute how he's fussing over it. This was technically their first time doing something this....raunchy. They'd tried things in the bedroom before, but this was...something else. Ash had been surprised when Eiji suggested it.

Eiji gave him a smile to reassure him as well. "Yeah. I trust you." He did. He trusted Ash more than anything. He walked towards where Ash was sitting, standing above him. “Backing out already?

"Just making sure. I wasn’t expecting you to...well…propose something like this." Ash sighed, wrapping his arms around Eiji's waist. He rested his head against Eiji's chest. "Tell me when things become uncomfortable. You know your safe word, yes?"

"Pumpkins."

"Well. That would ruin the mood for sure." Ash wrinkled his nose. Even years later, Ash still had this distaste for the vegetable. Again, Eiji found this absolutely endearing about him.

"Better than natto." He pointed out.

"Fine." Ash pouted and he buried his face deeper into Eiji's chest. After a few moments of nothing but the sound of their breathing, Ash looked up at him again and sighed. "I love you."

Absolutely endearing.

"Love you too." Eiji pressed a kiss on his forehead. "Now I have to get ready. So if you please," he pried away Ash's grip. "Let me go to our room."

"Alright." Ash chuckled.

"Don't get too excited." Eiji blew him a kiss.

As much as Eiji acted confident, he was a little nervous about the whole idea. Still, he took a deep sigh and examined the clothes laid on the bed, the clothes Ash specifically chose for him.

He bit his lip. His heart pounded and then he slipped into them carefully. Now Eiji stared at himself in the full length mirror.

Thin thigh high black stockings hugged his legs, the white patterned swirls curled around his ankles to his thighs. He wore very sheer and tight underwear which definitely hid little of his modesty. The bulge between his legs was outlined perfectly, even though he was barely hard. His waist was hugged by a very tight leather corset, accentuating his curves. Finally, a simple black collar circled his neck.

But that wasn't all of it yet.

The most important piece of his costume was none other than a pink bullet vibrator hidden beneath all that. And Ash held the controls.

Eiji could already feel himself grow hotter as he stared at himself through the mirror in such an ensemble. He could feel his legs shaking. God help him get through the night.

* * *

Now he and Ash were in a new bar that they’ve never been to, a little farther out of the city from where they lived, and Eiji was a little self-conscious with his outfit. He's wearing a short red dress with buttons and the neckline plunged to expose most of his chest. It was a little too skimpy and revealed a lot under if he wasn't careful. If he bent over just a little, everyone could see the outfit hidden underneath, since the hem was barely a little below his thigh. The dress was a little too tight on his chest, tight enough for his nipples to poke through the fabric if he got too cold.

But of course, that wasn't the worst of his problems.

His biggest problem was currently in Ash's curled fist, kept away from the public's prying eyes, and only the two of them aware of it.

"Color?" Ash smiled at him, an arm protectively wrapped around his shoulder.

"G-green." Eiji groaned. He could feel the buzzing in him, shooting sparks of pleasure in him.

Ash chuckled in his ear. His low and sultry voice sent shivers down his spine, making goosebumps in his skin.

"Let's dance Eiji." Ash said, nodding at the dancefloor. "Dance with me, Eiji."

Eiji had no choice but to be dragged along to the crowds despite his knees ready to buckle at any moment. Ash kept a steady hand on his hips while he grinded against him. Eiji bit his lips to keep himself from moaning. There were people around them dancing, skin brushing against his own. The music was a little overwhelming, the beat almost in sync with the buzzing inside him and, oh god, Ash turned up the intensity, that coy smirk plastered all over his face.

Eiji let out a whimper and Ash only seemed to drink it in.

Oh god, he was about to cum.

And suddenly the buzzing stopped. Eiji wanted to whine at the denial. Ash’s smile was amused. He was enjoying his toy. Eiji pouted. And then the buzzing started up again to the highest setting, making Eiji’s eyes roll back behind his skull.

And then it had cut off abruptly again. Goddamn tease. Ash was always putting him on edge, and then just as he was about to cum, Ash denied him of it. It was getting frustrating.

A little more of this and Ash finally said something.

"You look a little out of it Eiji, are you tired? Let's go sit somewhere." Eiji wanted to wipe Ash’s teasing smile right off his face. Ash’s fingers continued to rub slow circles on his hips.

"Yes." Eiji managed to breathe out. His face was absolutely red right now. He felt too hot, his body was burning, engulfed in flames. Just a little movement felt too much for him. He was getting too sensitive.

Somehow they did manage to get to a seat in the more secluded area of the bar–a little away from the crowd but near enough to see the dancing. There were only two or three people on the ledge above them and they were busy watching something on the television, some kind of football game.

"Let me buy us a drink. Stay here alright sweetheart? Don't do anything I didn't order you to." Ash winked at him and all Eiji could do was whine in response. Eiji squirmed on the leather seat, looking for a more comfortable position and perhaps looking for something help him ease the pressure as well. His hardness was rubbing against the sheer fabric of his underwear, aching so much.

He grabbed at the edge of his seat. Nearly everything in this bar was made of chrome and glass, including the table they were in. He could see through them and stare at his legs.

Eiji squirmed again, repositioning himself better.

"Nghh." He clasped his hand on his mouth. The vibrator inside him brushed off a very sensitive spot inside him. He shut his eyes and bit his lip. Everything was so overwhelming. One of the men must've heard him, as he saw one on the corner of his eye, taking a peek.

"I'm back." Ash grinned at him. "Beers for both of us. Cheers."

Eiji barely managed to clink his bottle with Ash's. He took a deep gulp while Ash drank his in tentative sips. His eyes were wandering around Eiji's body, appreciating it with so much lust in his eyes, the green in them was so dark and they threatened to swallow him whole. That look alone made Eiji want to come.

"A-ash..." Eiji gasped as the toy reached its highest setting and his eyes rolled back beneath his fluttering eyelids. Now Eiji couldn’t stop the loud moan from his throat. "Ash...Ash...."

"Color?"

"Y-yellow." The vibrations receded and Eiji breathed. His eyes flickered towards the men near them. All three of them had their eyes trained on them now with curiosity. Ash glanced at them too and seemed to get the idea. He looked back at Eiji, eyes communicating with him in question, brows furrowed as if to say ‘do you want to stop?'

Eiji shook his head and squirmed in his seat, trying to get his point across. Ash seemed to understand and raised his brows, asking ‘are you sure?’

Eiji gave him a little nod.

"Color?"

"Green." Eiji said between his gritted teeth.

Ash nodded, satisfied enough with the answer.

"Eiji, why don't you spread those legs a little?" Ash grinned, resting his chin on his hand. He was expecting a show.

Eiji gave him a look, something between desperation and arousal. But Eiji did as he was told. He spread his legs, dress hiking up to his thighs so that Ash was at just the right angle to see his hard dick straining against his sheer panties, already slick and damp from his precum. Eiji leaned against his seat, moaning. The tight material of the fabric scratched his already hard and sensitive nipples.

"Well that looks pretty hard. Why don't you check it for me?" Ash whispered while he sipped on his beer. Eiji was sure his lip was already bleeding from how hard he was biting down. He let his fingers dance against the hardness of his cock, rubbing it a little. He gave another high pitched whine.

"Alright stop, that's enough. It looks pretty hard to me."

Eiji gave him a desperate look clouded with lust, but again he obeyed and retracted his hand. The other men were looking even more intensely now, absolutely aware of what was happening.

"Ash...please...I want to cum. Let's go home." Eiji begged.

"Undo a button from your dress first, and maybe we will. One from the top and one on the bottom." Ash might've growled at him with how low his voice was. Eiji flickered between the green of his eyes and the obvious tent between Ash's own pants. "Well? That was an order, Eiji. You don't want to be punished for being bad, do you?"

Eiji shuddered. He popped one button open just as Ash told him to. More of his skin was exposed. His panties were visible, his nipples peeking partly out of his dress, and he was sure the men could see all of it. Ash knew this too with how wide his grin was.

"A-ash? I'm going to cum." Eiji was panting now.

"I didn't allow you to cum." Ash leveled a look on Eiji. "Did I?"

Eiji whimpered.

"Did I?" Ash pressed on.

"N-no."

"That's right." Ash leaned on his seat, arms crossed against his chest, his thumb circling around the button of the damned remote. "I think I dropped my car keys under the table. Check for me."

Eiji knew he didn't drop anything, especially with that shit eating grin on his face, but again he was obedient and so he did as he was ordered and checked the floor. In the process, another button popped open and he knew that not only Ash, but also the other men could definitely see all of his nipples hanging out from his dress.

"I d-didn't see anything." Eiji whispered.

"That's weird. I swore they fell. Check again." Ash was clearly enjoying showing him off to the others around them. Eiji's eyes flickered to the man closest to them who was staring at his chest now. He was definitely red in the face as well, eyes dark and an undeniable hardness between his own pants. Eiji's face burned harder. It was such a humiliating position. Eiji was nearly on his knees.

"My bad. It was just in my pocket actually." Ash smiled at him some more. "You can take a seat now."

Eiji huffed. He shuffled in his seat and crossed his legs and pulled down the hem, trying some attempt at decency. His hand was about to button back his dress when Ash stopped him.

"Did I say you could cover up?"

"No." Eiji ducked his head as the buzzing inside him flared one level up. He spread his legs wider than last time.

"Unbutton two more."

Eiji's hands nearly ripped open the third and fourth button. His hands were trembling. Now, not only was his entire chest exposed, the men were getting an eyeful of the corset hidden underneath. His dress was open to the crotch and only a single button kept his dress together. His pinkish brown nipples were perked in attention from the coldness of the air. Eiji wondered if anyone dancing saw them.

"I wanna cum, Ash please."

"And let them see you?" Ash chuckled. "What a slut. Put on a show then. Touch yourself but only through your panties."

Eiji nodded and finally, finally stroked his aching cock through the sheer fabric. It wasn't what he wanted but it was enough to stop it from hurting for now. Ash thumbed the vibrator to the highest setting. Eiji shut his eyes as tears leaked from them.

"Ash...I want to go home."

"Color?"

"G-green." Eiji panted. "Please. I can't cum here."

"Sure you can." Ash encouraged. "Let them see how beautiful you are when you cum."

Eiji's eyes wandered up to see the men discreetly palming their own crotches, hungry stares never leaving his own body.

"Look how desperate you made them Eiji. You're such a slut. You just aren't satisfied having me watch you." Ash didn't touch his own length, Eiji wondered how much control Ash could manage, looking unfazed by all this. Still, Eiji didn't stop his hands. He continued to rub himself, hips bucking up for more.

"Say my name Eiji. Let them know who owns you." The blond commanded.

"Ash..." Eiji cried.

"Louder."

"Ash! Ash! Aslan!"

Ash smirked, satisfied. "Cum. Cum for me Eiji."

Eiji's eyes wandered around the bar, to the dancers, to the men watching him with lust, and then to Ash who was watching him greedily, taking in the sight with desire blatant on the very lines of his face. He could feel it coming from inside him, everything sharpening, going into the peak. Suddenly the world seemed to have faded, the loud music deafeningly quiet and all Eiji could think was the orgasm spilling out of him and Ash's jade green eyes devouring the expression of pleasure in his face.

His back arched, his body trembled as a lewd moan fled his lips. His panties were soaked with his cum, his hand damp with it as well. Eiji's legs felt like jelly as he slumped against the chair, panting hard to catch his breath. His heart was beating so hard against his ribcage that it’s pulse threatened to escape his chest. The toy did not stop buzzing inside of him. He was getting too overstimulated. He didn't want to move at all.

Ash was smiling at him. "Get up." He whispered to his ear. Eiji wanted to cry. "Let's go home."

* * *

Ash didn't waste any time and drove back as fast as he could. The moment they got in their apartment, he pinned Eiji against the door, wrists in his grasp and knee slotted between his legs.

"Slut." He whispered to his ear. "You enjoyed that didn't you?"

Eiji couldn't move, couldn't say anything. His breath was shallow.

"Answer me." Ash growled.

"No." Eiji bit his lips.

"Let me ask you again," Ash added more pressure against his cock, making him choke. Eiji could feel it hardening again. “Did you enjoy that? This time tell me the truth.”

"Y-yes." Eiji moaned in confession. “Yes. I did.”

"Well then," Ash's smile was absolutely predatory, lips pulling back over his teeth and eyes nearly animalistic. "I suppose you need to be punished." He pulled Eiji to the bedroom and pushed him on his knees to the big window next to their bed.

“Don’t move,” he warned Eiji as he rummaged around the cabinets. Eiji stayed on his knees, compliant, obedient, servile. Ash seemed to have found what he needed as he now stood before Eiji, all the stuff now laid on bed. “Strip.” He ordered.

Now Eiji unbuttoned all of his dress till only his underwear, the thigh high stockings, collar and corset remained. Eiji, for all that he went through the night, was suddenly shy. He closed his eyes as the blond leaned in towards him. Then, he felt Ash clamp something on his neck and something fasten on his wrists. When his eyes fluttered open, he found that there were black cuffs binding his hands and a leash was locked on his collar. Ash wrapped the leather around his hand, tugging at it that Eiji could feel the pull on his neck.

“Now,” He shrugged off his shirt. “You’re going to apologize to me nicely with your pretty mouth.” He unzipped his pants, the sound so loud to Eiji’s ears. His eyes were trained on them until Ash’s flushed cock was revealed, springing into the cold air. It was an angry shade of red, leaking and absolutely enormous. Eiji swallowed nervously.

"Suck." Ash pulled at his collar until he was eye to eye with the man's dick. His blond pubes were unshaven, and they were curled on his groin. Eiji looked up at Ash. "Suck." He said again, this time impatient.

Eiji lapped at the head, tentatively licking and tasting the bitter saltiness of his precum before swallowing it whole. Then he bobbed his head in a steady rhythm. Eiji could feel Ash's muscles tightening as soft groans escaped his lips which just fueled more enthusiasm in Eiji's body. He moved his mouth faster, tongue swirling in circles, dipping into Ash's slit, playing with it. And then he let it go with a lewd wet pop. He looked up at Ash before licking the underside of his cock and then swallowing the member once again, this time letting it hit on the back of his throat.

"Shit." Ash pulled at Eiji's collar. One hand had reached for something else, something Eiji couldn't make out as his head was already pulled by his black hair so that Ash's cock was already choking him. Ash was already thrusting his hips into Eiji's face, and all Eiji could do was hold on desperately and stare up as Ash fucked his mouth, tears rolling from his eyes. Then without warning, Ash pulled away and spilled his cum all over Eiji's face. Spurts of white dripped on his flushed cheeks while he continued to stare at Ash with his mouth parted

“Fuck, you look exactly like the slut you are.” He laughed darkly as his cum dripped down his face. Eiji felt humiliation flare deep in him, but most of him was consumed with excitement that shame was already secondary. Perhaps Ash was right, perhaps he was a slut. Now Eiji's heart pounded as he waited in anticipation for what was to come next. He could make out a whip in Ash's hand. Eiji hated to say that he felt a shudder of pleasure at the sight, but he'd be lying if he said otherwise. He knew what’s going to happen now. His heart sped up.

"Color?"

"Green." Eiji answered without hesitation. Ash let slip a tiny chuckle of amusement, face quirked up a little, just a second of softness before going back to his dark look. He wrapped the whip around his hand and then cracked it on the floor. The sound had Eiji wincing, but it left such a delicious feeling simmering in his gut.

"On the bed, knees on the floor." Ash pointed at where he wanted Eiji to lie on and pulled at his collar again. Eiji walked over to where it was and laid still. His nipples rubbed against the soft white sheets. He released pressure by humping the edge of the mattress.

"Did I order you to hump the mattress like an animal?!"

Eiji could once again hear the whip.

"No."

"No what?"

"No sir." Eiji pressed his face against the cool of the sheets and stopped rubbing himself.

“Good. Now stay still.”

Eiji couldn’t see anything in this position, but his ass was up the air and half his body was pressed against the mattress, knees on the floor. Ash suddenly pulled his panties down and Eiji shivered as the cold air met his bare ass. Eiji couldn’t determine what Ash’s expression was, but with the way he was caressing his butt, grasping the molds of his flesh, he could assume he looked satisfied.

“Ahhn!” Eiji mewled as Ash’s hand met those globes of flesh, the effect stinging him.

“Here comes your punishment Eiji.” Ash leaned over to his ear and nibbled at the shell. “Get up and make sure to take them all.” He stood back up. Eiji’s toes curled in anticipation and he supported his weight by his elbows. “Count it.”

A blow. Leather met his body and sharp pain bloomed in his bottom. Eiji’s back arched at the tingle, and an electric pain coursed straight to his groin. He panted. “O-one.”

Another. This time the pleasure spread to the tips of his toes. “T-two—ngh.”

A third one had Eiji gasping. “Three.”

The fourth one came harder than the other blows and Eiji grasped the sheets. “Mhm…four.”

Ash’s hand smoothened his tender flesh, probably red from all the lashing of the whip. “Color?”

“Green.” And the moment he answered, Ash whipped his ass once more and Eiji buried his face into the mattress.

“Five.” The sensations were too much. He wanted release. His cock was throbbing. He didn’t know how long he could hold on.

“I can’t hear you. Count it again.”

“Five!” Eiji cried. Leather met his ass.

“Again.”

“Five!” Eiji was sobbing. How sadistic of Ash.

“Louder.”

“Five—ah!”

Well. It was safe to say that both he and Ash were surprised by the turn of events. Eiji quivered after his second orgasm of the night released from him, shivers flaring all over his body. His cum dripped to his stockings and to the floor. Eiji caught his breath as he slumped on the bed, collapsing. He looked back at Ash and saw that his mouth was parted and his face was pink in shock.

“Are you okay?” Ash broke character to fuss over Eiji. “You’re crying. Was it too much? Did I hurt you?”

Eiji chuckled. “I’m okay. I just got too overwhelmed.” He reassured, his voice was raspy. “Are you okay?”

“Never better.” Ash smiled. “I love you.”

“Yes yes, now go back and fuck me please.” Eiji wiggled his ass for emphasis. He couldn’t actually move properly. Ash chuckled before standing back up and taking the whip into his hand once again.

“You disobedient slut. I didn’t tell you to cum.” The quick shift in Ash’s tone nearly gave Eiji a whiplash. He was so tender one second and the next he was a dominating leader. This was his voice as a gang boss, this was his voice that made people follow him without question, the voice that had Eiji begging on his knees to be fucked.

“I’m sorry!” Eiji whimpered, his body was so heavy. “I’m sorry.” He repeated over and over, begging for mercy.

“Shut up bitch.” Ash snarled. Now that definitely made Eiji’s toes curl. The absolute possessiveness and displeasure in his voice somehow turned Eiji on even more than he already was. “This is what we’re going to do.”

Eiji looked back at Ash, swallowing hard.

“Lie on your back.” Ash pulled his leash until Eiji did as he was told, now he was lying on the bed, facing Ash. The blond was looming over him, looking down at him with that look. “Spread your legs and play with yourself.”

Eiji shut his eyes as his cuffed hands cupped his hard length, his panties had slipped off completely and were tangled on his thighs. His fingers played with the tip, then stroking it slowly. It was a little hard to move with the cuffs on him, but the leather sometimes rubbed against his length and now Eiji thrusted against his hands.

 _Click_.

Eiji’s eyes shot open at the sound and he found Ash holding his phone, taking a picture of him in such a compromising and humiliating position.

“Color.”

“Green.” Eiji moaned. It was definitely something new, but he wasn’t exactly opposed to it.

“Look at that. You look like a whore.” Ash snickered. “A very dirty whore who can’t stop from getting off.”

Ejii rubbed himself faster, to which Ash laughed. He could just imagine what Ash could see, what was in that picture on his phone. Him, flush against the mattress, panties on his thighs, wet with precum. His hard cock out and leaking, hands cuffed together and helpless, a pink toy still up his ass. And the expression on his face, it probably looked desperate and red, eyes dark and glazed with arousal.

“Play with your nipples now.”

Eiji did as he was told and finally gave his sensitive nubs some attention. Just one touch had him shuddering and squirming on bed. Ash’s phone continued clicking mercilessly. Eiji was used being behind the camera, used to being the one looking at the model, but now the tables had turned and Eiji was under Ash’s heavy scrutiny. He was achingly hard again in no time.

Ash was palming his own hardness too at this point, lazy strokes and slow rubs of his fingers against the tip.

“Maybe I should spread these pictures. You seem to get off to that.” He thumbed through his gallery, swiping through the dozens of pictures he took of Eiji in such a lewd get up. “You want that don’t you? You want the world to see you like this?”

“No.” Eiji was rutting his hand. “No, please don’t.”

“Maybe I will.” Ash pressed on. “I think the world would love to know how much of a slut Eiji Okumura, the renowned photographer is.”

“Please, sir. Don’t. I’ll do anything sir!” Eiji continued to cry.

“I like you begging. Beg some more.”

“Sir, please. Please. Please.” Eiji continued to beg. “Please, master. I promise I’ll do whatever you want. Anything!”

“Anything?” Such a sultry silky voice. This was his tone when he knew he had gotten what he wanted.

“Yes!”

Eiji’s hands were ripped from his cock and pinned to the mattress, his legs spread out and finally finally, Ash was touching him. His hand played with his nipples, his mouth licking his collar bones, the column of his throat, biting him with marks as if to claim that he was Ash’s alone.

“I confess,” Ash had murmured on his skin while Eiji desperately rubbed against Ash. “I do enjoy showing you off to other men, knowing they don’t own you.” He grabbed his legs and wrapped them around his waist. Eiji was shuddering. Finally. Eiji was going to get what he really wanted. “But that’s just it. I don’t want them to see you like this too.” He continued. His hand had wandered to play with Eiji’s ass, pushing the buzzing toy deeper until it brushed Eiji’s prostate at every thrust. “So now I want you to remember exactly who you belong, I want you to scream your master’s name.”

“Please…” Eiji couldn’t take it anymore.

“What do you want Eiji?”

“You..” Eiji thrusted back against Ash’s hand.

“You need to be more specific.”

“I want your cock inside me!” Eiji exclaimed. “I want you to fuck me. I want you to pound your big cock inside me until I can’t think tomorrow. Please wreck me master, claim me. Make me yours.”

With that Ash grinned wide and wasted no time. He pulled the toy out of Eiji’s ass, making him shiver.

Somehow Ash managed to produce lube and a condom as anticipation curled in Eiji’s gut. Then he shrugged off his pants, letting his dick out. It was somehow bigger and harder than last time, its color nearly purple. Eiji’s ass clenched at the thought of that being inside him.

“Nghhhrgh, yes!” Eiji moaned as the head entered his rim. He threw back his head against the sheets. “Yes, yes, yes!” Ash was thrusting in him, not even bothering with a slow pace. His pelvis was ramming against Eiji’s ass and at every single hit, Eiji was crying out Ash’s name as sparks of pleasure tingled all over his body. His nipples were hard, his fingertips and toes felt like they were crackling with thunder and lightning. His cock was weeping. He wanted more.

“Ash!” He cried and the blond grunted in response.

“Fuck, you’re so hot. Your insides are swallowing me greedily. Fuck.” Ash grabbed Eiji’s legs and rested them on his shoulders so that he could go deeper inside Eiji. “Eiji, fuck!”

“Ash! There!” He hit his prostate at just the right spot. “There! Oh shit shit shit.”

Ash thrusted on that spot over and over and over, the angle making it deeper. Eiji felt like he was about to go crazy. He was going crazy. Everything was too much. All of it was too much for him to take.

“Ash!” Eiji cried. “I’m about to cum!” He was wanton against the sheets. “Ash!”

And then he did with a scream of Ash’s name in his lips. The world had shook as Eiji spasmed under Ash’s touch. His body shuddered so much, his head was lightheaded. Everything else was a blur. Everything felt too good and his bones were too heavy. All he could feel was pleasure in his flesh. The only thing he could focus on was Ash still thrusting inside him, not at all stopping despite Eiji already being overstimulated. All he could do was lie there like a doll, and stare at Ash’s blissful face as he chased his own orgasm.

“You’re mine Eiji…” Was the last thing Eiji could hear just as Ash spurted his cum. Eiji was wet and sticky and filthy, but he didn’t want to do anything else. He didn’t want to move. He felt so owned. He felt exactly just like that, a doll, Ash’s own sex doll.

“You’re mine…”

With that, Eiji’s vision had turned black.

* * *

Eiji woke up from the wet cold that was prodding at between his thighs.

His body was aching. Most specially his ass and wrists. He felt like jelly. God he didn’t want to move.

“Oh, you’re awake.” Ash’s voice was back to being tender and soothing. “Are you okay?” He continued to wipe at Eiji’s body, from his legs to his chest. He was doing it so reverently, you’d think he was holding something sacred.

“What did you do to me?” Eiji laughed softly, but even that made his body hurt a bit. He winced.

“I think I got carried away.” Ash looked sheepish, his face was red like a little boy reprimanded by his mother.

“Damn right you did.” Eiji huffed. “Let’s do that again.”

This time it was Ash’s turn to laugh. “Did you like it?”

Eiji nodded. “Uh huh.” He opened his arms and coaxed Ash into it. “I really really enjoyed it _master Ash_.” Ash groaned against him, burying his face into Eiji’s shoulder. “What about you? Did you enjoy it?”

“Yeah. I did.” Was Ash’s muffled reply. That was enough for Eiji.

“Can I see the photos?” Eiji asked.

“Hm?”

“The photos.” Eiji elaborated. “From last night.”

“Oh.” Ash didn’t hesitate to give him his phone.

Eiji looked at himself from the screen. It wasn’t done professionally but it was good. And he looked absolutely lewd in the picture, desperate and helpless.

“We can delete it if you want.” Ash looked at the screen as well. “I’m sorry for not asking first. I just thought…I liked how you looked that time.”

“Shh..” Eiji reassured. “I like it. You can keep it. What’s a little bit more of me for you to keep anyway.” He kissed Ash’s cheek. “Besides, you can use it when you’re feeling lonely.” He teased.

“Eiji!” Ash blushed. But Eiji definitely knew he would use it anyway. Eiji laughed. “I’ll cook breakfast.” Ash decided in the end.

“It’s already morning? What time is it?” Eiji flailed.

“It’s ten in the morning.” Ash glanced at the clock. “I guess it’s time for brunch instead.”

“Oh god, I slept in.” Eiji groaned.

“You’re tired. It’s fine. Go take a shower. I’ll make breakfast.” Ash kissed the top of his head.

Eiji tried to obey, but as soon as he got up, he ended up collapsing into a heap on the floor. Ash’s footsteps immediately grew louder as he rushed back into the scene.

“Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?” Ash once again fussed over Eiji who was all but splayed on the floor, giggling like a kid with only their duvet wrapped around his waist.

”I can’t move.” Eiji continued to giggle on the floor. “Holy shit, I can’t get up and my whole body hurts.” He choked. “Ow.” He looked up at Ash with an amused and pleading look. “Carry me to the shower?”

Ash sighed, fondly exasperated. “Alright come on. It’s kinda my fault anyway.” With a heave, he picked up Eiji and carried him bridal style to the bathroom.

“What are the chances of you joining me?” Eiji grinned at him.

Ash snorted as he dumped Eiji’s naked body on the tub and turned the shower on. “Hold on sweetheart, you can’t even walk and you’re asking for another round.”

“Oh did you just assume?” Eiji fluttered his lashes. “I didn’t ask, you know? You’re such a pervert.” He stuck out his tongue playfully. He teased.

Ash sprayed him with the shower head, eyes unimpressed, to which Eiji giggled at.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
